Ice
by EyexLinerxWhore
Summary: What's a girl to do when the air conditioner goes out during a heat wave? Her boyfriend has the perfect answer. HeathxOC.


_**Hey guys and gals! I'm back. In case you haven't noticed, I'm sort of crazy about The One Man Rock Band. This gem came to me while talking with a friend. I don't own Heath or anything else affiliated with WWE. I do own Brenna though. And as always read, review and enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"Why did the damn air conditioning have to go out NOW of all times?" Brenna complained.<p>

There was an awful heat wave running through Tampa. As luck would have it, the air conditioning unit in the condo she shares with her boyfriend, Heath Miller, also known as Heath Slater, was busted.

"Fantastic." She muttered sarcastically as she pushed the buttons on the digital thermostat. Nothing was happening. She debated on calling the land lord a neighbor, but decided against it.

'It'll be dark soon. I can do this. Or maybe I can go somewhere cool.' She thought optimistically.

It was early evening, her car was in the shop for a tune up so she couldn't leave to go anywhere and Heath was on a flight back home. She wanted to be there when he got home.

She was, for all intent and purposes, screwed. Or least going to die of a heat stroke.

* * *

><p>"Bren?" Heath's deep southern accented voice called out.<p>

She had all the lights turned off in their condo. He walked into the darkness but stopped when he saw her standing against the frame of the sliding glass door in their living room.

"What are you doing in the dark?" He asked as he approached her.

"It's freaking hot in here." She responded.

"Why don't you turn on the A/C babe?" He asked as he wrapped his muscular arms around her petite waist.

"It's busted. Let me go." She said as she wiggled out of his arms.

"It's busted?" He questioned as he walked over to the thermostat, flicking on at least 3 lights in the process.

Brenna watched him with a smirk on her lips while she stood with the freezer open.

"It's busted." He responded. Brenna made a 'duh' face at him. She put her head in the freezer of their refrigerator.

"Ugh! Forget it. I'm going to go lay down." She said defeated as she closed the freezer.

Heath watched her as she walked away. She had on a tank top, black bra, and some extra short shorts. She was clearly sweaty. Her short dark hair was pushed back messily away from her forehead. Her tank top was stuck to her back; but most of all, her cheeks were pink and her pale skin was glistening.

He joined her in the bedroom after turning off the lights he had turned on in the living room. She was once again standing in front of the sliding glass door. The ceiling fan was on in the room, but it wasn't helping. Heath discarded his t-shirt, shoes and socks before he lay across the bed.

"Standing in the doorway isn't going to help either, naw mean?"

"It is helping." She responded.

Heath chuckled, making her turn to look at him through the dark.

"I think I'm going to die." She said jokingly as she walked towards the bed.

"You're not gonna die. It's just a little warm." He told her as she flopped across the bed lying under the fan circulating hot air.

"You call this just a little warm? Is that why you're practically naked?" She snarked.

"Maybe it's because when I see you, my clothes fall off."

She laughed then.

"I thought Tequila made your clothes fall off." She said looking into his brown eyes.

"It does." He responded.

Brenna groaned in frustration. Heath had a light sheen of sweat on his body.

"This is bullshit." He grumbled causing Brenna to look at him. He stood up and took off his pants.

"I have an idea." He said before he walked out of the room.

Brenna got up to go stand back in front of the sliding glass door. She closed her eyes and rolled her neck. She lifted her shirt to wipe away some sweat. She jumped when she felt something cold touch the back of her neck.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Heath was running an ice cube up and down the back of her neck; the cool water from the melting cube running down her back.

"Trying to cool you off." He said as he grabbed another cube from the glass bowl he was holding.

Brenna turned to face him with a smirk on her face. He pressed the cube to her throat, running it along the sides of her neck and her collarbones. She put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back towards the bed.

He sat on the bed as she sat on his lap facing him. He grabbed another cube from the bowl sitting next to him on the bed. He ran the cube across her chest, down the valley of her breasts. With another cube, he ran it along the cups of her bra. Her nipples hardened through the fabric, causing her to moan softly.

With her shirt discarded, Heath removed her bra. He gripped her waist with his right arm as he grabbed the bowl with his left and sat it on the floor.

Brenna kissed him hard on the lips, running her hands through his ginger hair. She started grinding her hips into his. She could feel him getting harder underneath her as their kiss intensified. He had her right where he wanted her. He started teasing her with small pecks and nibbles while smiling against her lips. She couldn't help but smile back at his antics.

He flipped them over so that he was on top of her. He dropped butterfly kisses down her body, from her lips to her chin; from her chin, down the length of her neck and to her collarbones; from her collarbones, down the valley of her breasts. He slid her shorts and blue panties off her hips. His lips left her skin momentarily as he got himself out of his boxers.

He pulled her up slightly to take one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking and nibbling while rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger. He knew exactly what to do to make her moan out in pleasure; that's exactly what she did. It was music to his ears.

He attacked her mouth kissing her, gripping her ass. He playfully slapped her ass making her laugh a little against his lips. She pulled away from him and turned over so her ass was facing him. He crawled towards her, running his hand through his hair, the other stroking his member. He hovered above her before kissing down her back and each of her cheeks before he dipped lower and slid his tongue in her aching core.

She moaned and reached behind her, grabbing his hair to push his face deeper. He licked and sucked at her while his hands gripped her thighs. He stopped abruptly when he felt she was about to climax.

She looked over her shoulder at him. He had his trademark cocky smile playing on his lips. Still on her knees, with her back to him, she grabbed him by the back of his neck and kissed him hard, tasting herself on his lips. He pushed inside of her right as she broke the kiss making her moan out his name. He sped up, pounding her, making her brace herself by gripping the sheets. He gripped her hips, making her ass crash into him.

He pulled her so that her back was against his chest as he rocked in and out of her. One of his hands was resting on her stomach. The other hand was rubbing her sensitive nub.

"I've missed this. I've missed you. You feel so fuckin' good." He whispered in her ear while nibbling on her earlobe.

She turned and kissed him in response as she put her hands on top his.

"I'm so close." She moaned out.

He grazed his teeth along her neck as he pulled out. She lay on her back as he slid back inside of her. He was going harder and a touch faster than he was before. He grabbed her hands and gripped them as he leaned his forehead against hers. As she reached her peak, he swallowed the moans that escaped her. His release came soon after. His moans were muffled by her lips and neck.

Looking up at him, she and kissed him again. This time it was sweet and tender.

"I missed you too." She said sweetly as she touched his face.

He shot her a smile before kissing her. He rolled off of her, both of them covered in sweat. He wrapped her in his arms as they laid there spent.

"Are you cool now?" He asked.

She laughed and looked at him.

"Yeah. The fire in my pants has been put out."

"Oh, don't talk like that. The ice is still in here. I'm sure I could ignite it again." He said trying to get out of the bed.

"Lay down, Miller." She said pulling him back down with a smile on her face.

"You realize you left the door open?" He asked as he lied back down.

She looked over at the sliding door. It sure was open. She shrugged.

"Well, if no one else was hot, they sure in the hell are now, naw mean?"

Heath laughed and shook his head at his girlfriend. They lay naked, tangled up with each other the rest of the night trying to beat the heat.

'I'm never getting the air conditioner fixed.' Brenna thought as she drifted off to sleep with her ginger haired rock star.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like, love, hate? Review? [=<strong>_


End file.
